


瓦瓦和龙

by Joyceguy



Category: Jackie Chan Adventures
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyceguy/pseuds/Joyceguy
Relationships: Shendu/Valmont (Jackie Chan Adventures), 圣瓦





	瓦瓦和龙

龙性至淫。那圣主到底要把瓦瓦操成啥样才能有小龙啊？

还背着瓦瓦出去乱搞，搞了一圈发现那些怪物要么没有瓦瓦叫的好听要么没有瓦瓦吸得紧，也不会在快高潮的时候喊他的名字。圣主操过那么多，还是家里瓦瓦好。

瓦瓦知道他出去乱搞也委屈啊，在家生气。心想你操别人我也可以叫几个漂亮男孩来操我或者让我操。

可是瓦瓦对着一群漂亮男孩就是硬不起来呜呜，男孩们说没关系我们也可以操你。但是他们干得没有他自己老公干得爽，因为屌都没有龙屌粗，也没有龙屌长。瓦瓦一边被干一边心里比较起来，他们能操我的时候还用舌头舔到我喉结吗？能用舌头缠我的鸡鸡吗？不能。可是圣主不在家，老龙出去操别人了。瓦瓦哭了，主人，老公，龙龙回来吧！

圣主晚上回家，瓦瓦一丝不挂坐在卧室地毯上抽烟，旁边好多用完的避孕套。他抬头看向圣主，很疲惫的样子。

老龙用大手摸他脑袋摸他头发，老婆别哭了，我回来操你了。说干就干。可是他的屌和瓦瓦的后面都没清理，瓦瓦就哭了，你把别人的体液都带到我里面了！出去出去！一边去烟灰缸熄灭烟头，他有点洁癖，不想烟灰落到地毯上。

但是他根本没有龙那么有力，被按在地毯上操，一边喊别操了我以后不找漂亮男孩了，一边心里可美了。我老公的屌真好吃。而且老公还能用舌头缠着我的鸡鸡，我老公好厉害。

最后搞完了，瓦瓦就很狼狈，披头散发躺在地毯上，肚子咕噜咕噜里面都是他的好老公射进去的精液。他摸着自己的小腹，好悲伤地想到自己不能生小龙，呜呜呜，怎么会这样！我都这么努力了为什么不能怀个龙蛋！


End file.
